Miedo
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Porque la simple idea le aterraba. [Basado en el anime] (Ambientado por el capítulo 12 de la segunda temporada) ¡One-shot! ¡UxM!


**Miedo**

 **Disclaimer:** Junjou Romantica es completamente de Nakamura Shungiko.

* * *

Ya era altas horas de la noche en Tokio y a pesar de eso en uno de los mejores edificios del lugar, más precisamente en el que tenía una mansión en uno de sus pisos más altos, cierto castaño no lograba conciliar el sueño, y no se debía a que estuviese durmiendo en la misma cama que el escritor más famoso del momento – aunque en realidad él había sido el que había pedido dormir con el mayor – su falta de sueño se debía a ese sentimiento tan normal en cualquier ser humano.

Miedo…

Abrazó al amatista con un mínimo de fuerza, no quería despertarlo, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del contrario, tembló un poco, a pesar que hacía ya un par de horas que había dejado de ser 14 de febrero, a desgracia del castaño el día no se había llevado el miedo que se había apoderado de él esa tarde, cuando Usagi casi era atropellado. Su corazón nuevamente se estrujaba. Se acurrucó en su lugar, sin dejar de abrazas al peli-plateado en ningún momento – así como en todo lo que quedo del día cuando volvieron a su departamento después del incidente del bus – no quería soltarle, realmente a veces el miedo era muy poderoso.

Levantó su vista, fijando su mirada esmeralda en el blanco rostro del mayor, el gran Usami Akihiko- Sensei se encontraba durmiendo lo más tranquila y plácidamente posible, mientras que él no lograba conciliar el sueño ni por dos míseros y egoístas minutos, y todo por culpa del escritor, ese conejo inconsciente o conscientemente se las arreglaba para perturbarlo.

— _Baka, Usagi, todo esto es tu culpa._ —pensó el menor al tener un ligero color carmín adornando sus mejillas.

Cerró los ojos, soltando un suspiro, sin dudas el culpable de su actual estado emocional era ese hombre engreído y altanero que tenía por novio, si tan sólo el blanquecino no se hubiera metido de un momento a otro en su vida, si no fuese como es, si no hubiese ganado su corazón a pulso – aunque no pensaba decirlo en voz alta y menos en presencia del susodicho – ahora él no se sentiría de esa forma, no estaría preocupado, en alerta, teniendo cuidado y metido en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos. Ya una vez había perdido a dos de las personas más importantes de su vida, y ahora no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo, no quería perder a Usagi-san de ninguna forma. Le aterraba. Porque la simple idea le aterraba. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, no sabría qué hacer si alguna vez el amatista desaparecía de su vida, un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, realmente, y a pesar de su buen orgullo, – aunque su consciencia se lo viniera diciendo hace bastante tiempo - el peli-plateado era verdaderamente importante para él.

Sintió como unos brazos rodeaban su cintura, abrazándolo con delicadeza, abrió sus ojos sorprendido, percatándose que era observado minuciosamente por el mayor, el cual sonreía descaradamente. El muchacho de 19 años tranquilamente podía competir en esos momentos con un tomate, dejando a la pobre fruta pálida y, de alguna forma, los colores de su rostro aumentaron cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido atrapado _in fraganti._

—¿Misaki que haces todavía despierto? Ya es muy tarde. —susurro el mayor, sin despegar su mirada amatista de la esmeralda.

—No tengo sueño. —dijo el castaño, y en ese preciso momento algo hizo "click" en su cabeza. —Lo siento, Usagi-san, ¿Te desperté? —inquirió preocupado.

El susodicho negó con la cabeza levemente mientras poco a poco iba acortando la distancia. —Para nada. —dijo al finalmente unir sus labios con los contrarios, en un beso tan dulce como apasionado.

"— _Si yo desapareciera, ¿Cómo te sentirías? —"_

Aquella oración se repetía en la cabeza del castaño, una y otra vez, recordaba perfectamente cuando y como el peli-plateado se lo había preguntado, y también recordaba que en ese momento no le había podido dar una respuesta. Finalmente cuando la falta se oxigeno hizo acto de presencia, se separaron, pero aun la distancia entre sus rostros era bastante escasa. Ya tenía una respuesta para esa pregunta, si Usagi-san despareciera él se sentiría….

— _Muy triste. —_ pensó el dueño de esas lindas orbes esmeraldas.

En un pestañeo el universitario se vio atrapado contra el colchón y Usagi-san, no tuvo que pensar mucho, esa sonrisa pervertida que apareció en el rostro del mayor dejo que captara las intenciones del escritor sin problema alguno. Ese conejo pervertido, ya le parecía extraño que al llegar a la casa el amatista no hubiese intentado algo _vergonzoso,_ y a pesar de eso lo quería, era uno de las personas que más quería.

—Usagi-san…Te quiero. —murmuro inconscientemente el castaño.

Está de más decir que el peli-plateado escucho lo dicho sin ningún problema, su rostro atónito – que luego fue intercambiado por una sonrisa sincera – lo decía todo.

—Misaki. —llamó el blanquecino. —Te quiero. —afirmo al seguir sonriendo.

— _¡¿E…Espera, dije en voz alta que lo quiero?! —_ pensó con los colores subidos.

Y justo allí empezó un ritual bien conocido por ambos hombres, uno que era el favorito del mayor, y vergonzoso, pero no menos atractivo, para el menor. Primero fue un beso, luego otro, y otro, y otro más, como siempre todos con esa mescla de pasión exigente pero delicada, a la vez que el amatista aprovechaba para meter una de sus manos debajo de la camisa que su lindo castaño tenía puesta en ese momento, provocándole cierto sonrojo al oji-esmeralda.

—¡¿D…Dónde estás t…tocando?! —tartamudeo el avergonzado y alterado chico.

—Ya que no tienes sueño, vamos a aprovechar para recuperar el tiempo perdido. —aviso más que sugerir al tener ese brillo lujurioso en sus ojos, a la vez que mordía levemente la oreja del moreno.

—¡¿HAH?! —fue lo único que el castaño alcanzo a decir antes de volver a ser besado por cierto conejo.

A partir de allí Takahashi Misaki supo que esa noche no lograría pegar el ojo ni de milagro, y toso por culpa del mayor, pero así era Usagi-san, el que él quería y al que temía perder. Lo decidió. Desde ese momento se esforzaría al doble para merecer al peli-plateado, para no perderlo de ninguna forma, y para estar siempre a su lado.

— _No lo olvides, siempre estaremos juntos. No tienes nada que temer. —_ juraría a ver escuchado decir al blanquecino.

Porque a veces, sólo a veces, el miedo podría ser de utilidad, y Misaki lo comprobaría siendo acompañado por su querido Usagi-san.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Eme aquí, estrenándome en un nuevo fandom! Y esta vez es Junjou Romantica *~***

 **Dudo que haga falta decir que es la primera vez que escribo algo de este anime.**

 **Hadku: La primera vez que logras terminar de escribir algo sobre este anime y publicar -3-**

 **Aja, aja, bueno…lo que sí hay que decir – aunque tenga que darle la razón a una sadica ¬¬ - es que en realidad iba a publicar otro fic que tengo en proceso pero una cosa llevo a la otra y al final este fue el primero en ver la luz del navegador (¿?). Siendo sincera me salió tantito diferente a partir de…alguna parte, pero creo que la idea quedo maso menos fija. Supongo que hubo alguito de Spoiler (¿?)**

 **Hadku: Y si no díganme, así yo la dejo hecha salsa de tantos tomatazos que le daré xDD**

 **¡Hadku cállate! ¬¬**

 **Hadku: Yo solo digo – y se va por ahí a saltar con su monopatín ¬¬ -**

 **Bueno ya que mi mini pelea con la sadica termino sólo me queda por decir:**

 **-Espero que les haya gustado mi fic nwn**

 **-Si no les gusto lo siento uwu**

 **-Y tal vez algo de Ooc pero bueno ya es algo que no haya hecho un AU nwn**

 **-¡Es mi primera vez asique onegai, que los tomatazos no sean tan fuertes xD!**

 **-Perdonen mis horrores ortográficos!**

 **Hadku: Otra cosita, psicópata….¡¿Y el lemon?!**

 **¡Agradece que trate de hacer algo de lime! Que ni se si salio UwU**

 **Hadku: Hadsumu Baka! -3-**

 **Por cierto, esta no será la última vez que me vean por aquí~**

 **Y también posiblemente publique este fic también en Wattpad~**

 **Bueno…¡Consejos, comentarios, criticas, y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!**

 **¡Sayonara minna-san!**


End file.
